POLO975
|place = 7/18 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 30 |season2 = Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands |tribes2 = |place2 = 7/20 |challenges2 = 4 |votesagainst2 = 24 |days2 = 31 |season3 = Survivor ORG 25: Palau |tribes3 = |place3 = 8/25 |alliances3 = Sonsorol Alliance (former) |challenges3 = 8 |votesagainst3 = 9 |days3 = 42 |season4 = Survivor ORG 30: Yasawa Islands |tribes4 = |place4 = 9/24 |alliances4 = |challenges4 = 5 |votesagainst4 = 22 |days4 = 38 }} POLO975, aka Marco, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 15: El Peten, Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands, Survivor ORG 25: Palau and Survivor ORG 30: Yasawa Islands. Profile El Peten Name (Age): Marco (16) Tribe Designation: Quirigua Current Residence: Singapore, Asia Personal Claim to Fame: Winning an ORG (which I only won a while after El Peten). Inspiration in Life: Idk. Myself? I'm pretty inspirational. Hobbies: Writing, playing games, watching YouTube and TV and playing ORGs. Pet Peeves: Assholes on ORGs. When people don't use proper punctuation and type stuff like 'dont' and 'isnt' without the apostrophes. When people who make it far in ORGs either don't care about it or write very few confessionals. 3 Words to Describe You: Insecure, Reserved, Optimistic. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A bathroom with all the necessities, lots of food like pizza and french fries, and my iPhone. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: John Cochran! I relate to his insecurity and awkwardness. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Cos it's an amazing game. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: *shrug* Voting History Canary Islands Name (Age): Marco (16) Tribe Designation: Alegranza Current Residence: Singapore, Asia Personal Claim to Fame: Winning an ORG. Pet Peeves: Assholes on ORGs. When people don't use proper punctuation and type stuff like 'dont' and 'isnt' without the apostrophes; lowkey I'm cringing even looking at this. When people who make it far in ORGs either don't care about it or write very few confessionals. Previous Finishes: 7th in El Peten. Favorite Past Moment: Outlasting all my rivals in the game and winning my first ever immunity challenge. Why Did You Come Back?: Because El Peten was one of my favorite ORGs and I've been waiting for my second season! I know I made mistakes my first time and I want to try again. Voting History Palau Name (Age): Marco (17) Tribe Designation: Sonsorol Current Residence: Singapore, Asia Previous Finishes: 7th in El Peten and 7th again in Canary Islands. Favorite Past Moment: My idol play in Canary Islands and breaking the record for most votes against. Why Did You Come Back?: Because Koror ORG is awesome. Voting History Yasawa Islands Name (Age): Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Trivia *Marco was one of 24 castaways on the ballot to return for Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands. **He ended up returning, narrowly gaining the 10th highest amount of votes out of everyone with a total of 91. **He was 1 of 4 El Peten contestants on the ballot and the only one to make it onto the season. *He currently holds the record for most number of votes against in a season, with 24. *''Palau'' is the first season in which Marco does not place seventh. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:El Peten Contestants Category:Quirigua Tribe Category:Balam Tribe Category:El Peten Jury Members Category:Canary Island Contestants Category:Alegranza Tribe Category:Puta Mago Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Canary Islands Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Palau Contestants Category:Sonsorol Tribe Category:Ikelau Tribe Category:Kayangel Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Palau Jury Members Category:Idol Handlers Category:Contestants from Singapore Category:Yasawa Islands Contestants Category:Yasawa Islands Jury Members Category:Kuata Tribe Category:Baba Shook Tribe Category:9th Place